Settling the youngest
by Joy1
Summary: (Short series) When Harry wants to be more than best friends, how will Ginny react? Something tells me she doesn't want to be the default love interest for Mr. Potter. (There will be a happy ending.) COMPLETE.
1. Why now?

Title: Settling the youngest

Author: Joy

A/N: Here is a short series to last you until after Christmas. I will be posting 'The summer of discovery', the sequel to 'Unwilling Damsel' at that time so for those of you that enjoyed it just wait. I have a good portion of the last installment of the 'Unwilling Damsel' universe written. Just a warning 'Summer of Discovery' will have a physical element...the sequel to it will deal with the end of Voldemort, the change of Malfoy and the future of Harry and Gin.

Now on with the show...

Chapter 1: Why now?

Harry Potter had always held himself above the board...honest, forthright...chivalrous even. But after his abysmal attempts at romance in school, Harry had decided that a relationship was something to be worried over later in life...like maybe when he was forty. Yes, forty sounded good. People would have forgotten all about 'the boy who lived' and hopefully found someone new to obsess over. Unfortunately once Harry defeated Voldie, 'the boy who lived' became 'the boy who slayed' as they affectionately referred to him in the Prophet.

Yes, forty sounded better all the time. He would be old and flabby. A woman would have to love him for himself and not his fame or fortune... something he had amassed quietly over the years having funded the dreams of several classmates and gotten good returns on his ventures. And the fame wasn't something he sought; it just chased him like a rabid dog. He had far too many females he barely knew who offered him anything... anything... for a piece of him and his limelight.

Forty...Flabby... but he would most likely have to quite playing quidditch to get there. Maybe forty wasn't so great after all. He could always encourage those stories that he was gay...but then the number of male 'offers' would increase. Maybe he should just move to Australia.

Harry chuckled out loud to himself, "Yeah me and Alexander."

"Who's Alexander?" his favorite female voice asked.

The black haired twenty one year old smiled. _Ginny_. "A boy in a muggle children's story." Harry went to the shelf and retrieved a book.

" 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'? What's this?" she asked. "I know you collect children's stories but..."

"He's just a little boy who's having a bad day. His solution is to move to Australia."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're moving to Australia?"

He chuckled, "Briefly considering it."

"Why?"

Harry shook his head, "Ya ever have one of those days you just hate your life." THUMP. "Aggghhhh. Hey! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his gut where the book had unceremoniously been shoved.

She glared at him, "I, Harry Potter, feature a significant role in your life and I don't appreciate hearing how awful your life is after getting off a really long shift at the hospital and..."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned their foreheads together. "I would never go to Australia without my best friend... I'm sorry training's so tough. Here turn around and sit on the floor."

Ginny sank down as Harry sat on the couch behind her. His hands began to work over her shoulders and neck gently. She lobbed her head forward and rotated her shoulders as he worked, lost in her own thoughts.

It really sucked being 'the boy who lived / slayed's best friend. He had ruined her for all other guys. Harry had quit dating at Hogwarts. Once he left the war was still raging and 'dating' was a frivolous concern. After Tom...she tried calling him other things but Voldie would always be Tom to her...After Tom died at Harry's hand, things got really weird. He was asked to go to all sorts of functions that at the time he didn't feel like he could say no to. He would take different girls but by the end of the evening it was always apparent they were all after F & F (fame and fortune). Ginny relished the absolute indignity that Harry would growl about the next day over being propositioned by girls he barely knew. Eventually he shyly asked if Ginny wouldn't mind accompanying him to such functions from then on. It still rang in her ears his words, "You're one of the only women I know that just likes Harry and not the title." This arrangement had worked for nearly two years...at least on paper.

Ginny longed for something more but knew that if it ever moved into a romantic direction she would have to flee. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry or want to be with him. It was she didn't want to be loved by default. She knew though that things appeared to be headed in that direction.

"You're sweet to do this Harry. Sorry I was such a grump," Ginny murmured beneath the mane of red tresses.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to imply that I would trade you for anything. You're my lifesaver Gin. Can't imagine life without you."

Ginny gripped her eyes shut. She hated when he said things like that. It squeezed her heart... made her wish for things she shouldn't hope for. Hope would be the death of her especially as Harry continued to massage her back having divested her coat. His thumbs pressed up and down her spine before his fingers kneaded her shoulders.

Harry loved these moments. He never felt closer to anyone one than Ginny. She was his reason for staying...his only reason. He was a 'busy' man with no restrictions on his apparating or travel. After his defeat of Voldemort, Arthur Weasley, the new minister of magic, had given Harry a lot of freedoms that others did not get. This meant Harry could come and go as he pleased...but since Ginny was a busy woman he opted to not go far so when she did have time he was available.

Availability...that was something odd wasn't it? As Harry worked his mind took him back to an odd conversation he and Arthur had discussed not long ago. Harry's mind had brought these words up several times since but he always managed to miss the point. Maybe thinking about it in Ginny's presence might actually help.

_**"How are the kids and grandkids, Mr. Weasley?" Harry had asked.**_

_**"Good. Everyone is settled but Ginny...much to her mother's frustration. Molly is calming down on the subject though."**_

_**"Ginny is very busy training to be a healer. She always says she is too busy to date," he had supplied.**_

_**Arthur had just smirked back at him, "Ah...but not too busy to see you nearly every three days. Her availability for you greatly exceeds any other male...including her dad."**_

The point of the words was right there but Harry just couldn't quite grasp it_. "You stay for her...to see her,"_ his mind whispered, _"...and she is there to be seen."_

Harry felt Ginny lean back a bit. He naturally leaned forward so the back of her head could rest on his shoulder. Gin propped her elbows on his knees, before Harry encircled her briefly then hoisted her between his out spread knees on the sofa. Nether spoke of these intimacies that they shared. To any outside observer the scene would have just appeared as a couple cuddling on a couch.

Ginny let herself indulge occasionally in this forbidden touch. It wasn't as if they were kissing or groping. She was just resting her head back against Harry's shoulder and he had his arms around her waist. There was nothing untoward in the contact.

Unfortunately Ginny knew it was a lie. It was all a lie. She had been lying to Harry for years about her feelings. Hell she had been lying to herself for years about her feelings. She gently began to pull away but Harry held fast.

"Just a little longer...We don't have to talk about it," he whispered against her throat.

Those words were Ginny's undoing. _What did he mean we don't have to talk about it? He has never said anything like that before. _

Suddenly she felt tiny little kisses on her neck. Gin gulped. _This can't be happening. Harry has never been this forward. _What the hell was she supposed to do when her body was betraying her by leaning into the contact?

Harry was awash in the sensations around him. It had taken him until that moment with Gin in his arms to finally process what Arthur had told him.

Ginny didn't have time for anyone but she made time for him. She missed seeing her family on occasion for a quiet night with him. Harry remembered last month Gin had taken time off of work to rush to his side when he had been injured playing quidditch at her folks' place.

It was the most natural thing in the world to hold Ginevra Weasley in his arms...and he liked it. Harry liked the way she squirmed closer and sighed as he kissed her neck. He liked the warm feeling of her against him. But mainly he loved the feeling that she completed him. He had known that subconsciously for two and a half years...but for a boy that grew up unloved and moreover hated by those that were supposed to love him, recognizing that particular emotion wasn't his strong suit.

Harry traced two fingers down Ginny's cheek bringing her closer to him once more. Gin turned into the soft touch, looking at him over her shoulder. A bare moment passed before he pressed their lips together lightly. It was perfect...sweet...simple...almost a dream. A perfect dream...Harry was in love.

'_This is horrible'_, Ginny's mind screamed at her while the rest of her enjoyed his embrace. It couldn't happen. Gin wouldn't let it happen. She wasn't going to live a lie no matter how badly she wanted it to be true. Harry didn't mean it. He was just lonely.

Ginny pulled away suddenly standing up. "I can't do this. I can't let you do this to me. I'm sorry," she muttered nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"Do what to you? Kiss you?" He looked at her confused. He stood cautiously. "You didn't want me to kiss you? You could have turned away Ginny. You were kissing me back," Harry fussed extremely hurt.

"You're right. I should have turned away... I can't help that I wanted to kiss you and be kissed by you but it isn't real. So I am stopping things before it gets out of hand."

Harry stared at her completely befuddled, "What do you mean it isn't real? What does that mean?!"

Ginny grit her teeth and glared at him, "That means I am a safe bet. That means you finally did what I knew you would. You're a guy. Eventually you would want physical affection and I am the obvious choice."

"Obvious choice...Safe bet... Where the hell is this crap coming from Ginny? You are my best friend. You know me better than anyone." He reached out and took hold of two of her fingers in his grip. "I feel at home with you. So I guess yeah that makes you the obvious choice."

Ginny shook her head and pulling her hand away; "I do know you better than anyone. So I know this is your nobility kicking in... You're lonely. You want to be kissed and cuddled not to mention someone to have sex with. But you're conscience won't let you just hook up with someone so you turn to me...trusty old Gin...best friend extraordinaire. Well I'm sorry but I don't want to be loved because you have a lack of options!"

Harry was in absolute disbelief not to mention the stabbing pain he felt in his chest. He used that pain to get angry, "You have got to be kidding me. I am not in the market for a bedmate! And as for lack of options we both know that isn't true. If I wanted hump and dump I could with little worry."

Ginny felt like she had been slapped at his words, "Yeah...you enjoy that little venture Potter. I refuse to be a bleeding conciliation prize!" With that Ginny apparated away.

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't think. "What just happened?" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain and hurt echoing in his mind. Suddenly his cheeks felt wet. It took a moment for Harry to realize he was crying for the first time since the war. "Oh Merlin. What have I done?" he whimpered.

TBC...

I appreciate feedback so: Please REVIEW! Please REVIEW!


	2. Stand against me

Title: Settling the youngest

Author: Joy

A/N: Okay there seems to be a bit of confusion as to what I was going for last chapter, so here is a brief description: Ginny realized that her relationship with Harry was becoming romantic, however she believes it is only because he has a lack of options. Harry, being an orphan with little emotional stability in his life, just can't make himself believe that what he feels is love and that Ginny feels the same. As to the physical side to a relationship, Ginny is assuming that Harry's actions are based on loneliness and need for physical contact. Harry, on the other hand, finally understands what Mr. Weasley was trying tell Harry about his daughter's attention, and therefore feels comfortable enough to act on his desires. They will talk about this all in the third chapter.

Chapter 2: Stand against me

Ginny had all the proof she needed that Harry did not love her by that weekend. Harry had never actually said he loved her. He said that she felt like home. Harry did not come after her nor had he called or owled.

Ginny twisted the napkin in her hand as she thought the situation over. _He is just lonely and confused. It's best that he hasn't made an effort to see me. He has probably figured out how right I was. _

**_'You aren't right,'_** another voice in her head commented.

_Him not calling has just made everything simpler._

It was simple in Ginny's little world until Ron came into the cottage bellowing at Ginny about Harry. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY... How dare you lead Harry on and then crush him like that!"

"What the hell is your problem!?" Ginny shouted at him glaring all the while. Ron shoved his sleeves up in frustration, "My problem is my best mate is sitting in his living room in the same clothes he was wearing a couple days ago when you left him there completely shattered... How could you break his heart like that? How could you do that to him?"

"Do that to him? What? No defend the sister? No overprotective crap? Just 'you're wrong'."

Ron stared at her, "Gin did you hear me when I mentioned he hasn't moved from where you left him. He is just sitting there staring at nothing...He was completely catatonic when I went over to check on him. It took me two solid hours of patience I don't possess to find out what happened. Tears ran down his face the whole time he talked. He didn't blubber or whine he just had tears leaking from his eyes silently like his body was trying to deal with the loss that his brain can't wrap his head around."

Ginny's internal assessment of what was happening was beginning to fog. Ron stood staring at her waiting for some rational explanation. "Well?" he demanded,

"Well what?" she answered.

The red haired man huffed, "Do you have a reason?"

Gin just shook her head at him. "Ron, Harry is just lonely. I am the default date, the default best friend, AND the default confidant. If you weren't married to Hermione he would have turned to her by now. His feelings have nothing to do with me but the idea of being in love and in a relationship. He doesn't really want me."

"Right... That's why he is heartbroken. The rejection of the **idea** of a relationship with you is heartbreaking...not that say HIS HEART WAS BROKEN!"

"You are being ridiculous," Ginny stated. "He is not heartbroken. He is merely disappointed he didn't get his way."

Ron was grinding his teeth by the end of her last statement, "I can't believe how heartless you are!"

"What!?"

He shook his head in utter amazement, "Man, I wanted him to go for you, because you were better than all those other girls that were buzzing round. What a disappointment you turned out to be!"

Ginny stood up and glared at her brother. "Get out of my house!" she whispered menacingly.

"Gladly," Ron replied. He paused a moment, "And just a reminder...this is his home, not yours." And with that Ronald Weasley left his sister alone with her thoughts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A week later, no progress was made in either direction and Arthur Weasley was getting worried. Harry was traveling frequently to escape his pain and Ginny was working constantly. Arthur decided it was time to intervene by visiting his daughter at the end of her shift.

"Hey Dad," Ginny said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello dear. Heading home."

"Yes for tea?" she asked.

"Thank you. That sounds wonderful."

Shortly thereafter they were standing in Gin's cottage...a cottage she stayed at with Harry's permission since he technically owned it. Harry knew Gin hated living at home with no other siblings so he found a place that fit Ginny's personality with Arthur's help and allowed her the use of it while she was in school. It was always understood that she would pay rent when she could afford it...afford it meaning when Harry was sure she was eating well and enjoying life. He came over once after her first payment and found barely any food in the house. After that there would be no payments for the house until Harry was sure she was on her feet. The one time she forced the point she found her cabinets restocked every couple days. Ginny got the message. Harry had gotten her the house for her sanity and did not want it to be a burden. But now that she wasn't speaking to Harry she wondered what would happen to their arrangement...in particular after Ron's little jab.

Ginny poured out as her father played with a napkin. She knew he was worried. "What is it Dad?"

"Ginevra...you are a grown woman, but you will always be my little girl. I hate watching you hurt yourself for an ideal that is unfounded," Arthur said.

"What are you talking about?" she muttered hoping that news had not traveled to her parents.

Arthur sighed, "Harry dear. You're rejection of Harry."

Ginny had visions of Harry and Ron telling her parents how horrible she was. She stood quickly hugging herself, "I can't believe this. I knew that you and mum loved him like your own but I never thought you would stand against me!"

Arthur shook his head, "I am not standing against you, sweet one. If you don't want to be with Harry then I will never mention it again. But you do want Harry...and you can have him."

Ginny looked at her father with pleading eyes. "I want to be loved for me, dad. Is that so much to ask?" she said sitting back down.

Arthur laid his hand atop his daughter's. "No dear it isn't. But Harry does love you for you...just like you love him for him."

"I'm safe," she mumbled.

"Partly, but that's not a bad thing Ginny."

"I don't want to be a default choice."

Arthur kissed his daughter's forehead, "You are not loved by default... Let Harry show you."

Ginny began to cry, "I can't dad. Don't you see? Anything he would do would just make me love him more and I would turn a blind eye to the truth. What do I do years from now when I am still as raptured as ever with him and he wants someone exciting and exotic."

"He can have exciting and exotic in you...but he can also have a lot of other women if he were looking, but he's not."

Arthur petted Gin's hair, "Harry just woke up Gin. That's all. He just finally got what the rest of always knew...that the two of you belong together. Don't fault him for being slow when no one ever taught him to love."

"I just can't dad. Not now. Maybe not ever. I need to get on with my life...without Harry."

"If you do, you will regret it."

"If I don't, I'll regret it more," Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes.

A/N2: By the end of next chapter everything is fixed, I promise. Now to make me post faster---you know what I want... REVIEW please. REVIEW please.


	3. I could do it for you

Title: Settling the youngest

Author: Joy

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I have enjoyed them greatly. Point of interest I let Harry be jealous at the beginning here and do something I don't think he really would. However it is my experience that when men feel the need to lay claim to a love they will say and do just about anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: I could do it for you

A month had passed since the backrub incident, as Harry called it in his own mind. Ginny and he had neither spoken nor seen each other. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He had gotten over the initial shock and pain by traveling frequently. He made sure not to be associated with any women in his travels...because as much as he hurt he knew eventually he would want to mend things with Ginny. Being without Gin was no life at all. She had been his everything without him even noticing it. Arthur was rooting for him which helped...but he had also warned Harry that Ginny was trying to move on with her life and that he shouldn't take too long before he came wooing.

Harry was puttering round in his flat when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest...the same that he felt _that_ night. Something was very wrong. "Ginny," he whispered to himself before he apparated into her home. _Arthur wasn't kidding about her moving on._ Ginny was at her door sort of saying goodnight to someone before abruptly inviting the person in. She was inviting a guy in. Harry was livid.

"What's this?" he demanded mainly hidden due to the darkness of the night and the lack of lights in the room.

Ginny startled like anything, drawing her wand. "Harry...what are you doing in my cottage?"

"Your cottage? I think not... My cottage, Gin. My cottage. My name is on the deed. And as for what am I doing here, I want to hear your answer first...what's this about?"

The guy plowed into Gin's living room in a threatening manner, "Hey pal, step off or I will make you step off. The lady doesn't have to tell you..."

. Harry stepped further into the light causing the nameless guy to pale at the sight of the lighting bolt standing out on Harry's forehead. "Do you know who I am?" he whispered angrily sending a wave of power out from himself to the young man. The idiot nodded quickly. "Then you should know I don't respond well to threats...and as for the lady," Harry said staring down at Ginny, "She is the woman I am in love with and she damn well does owe me an explanation if she is bringing strange men home with her! My home with her!" His eyes glowed with possessiveness.

Something showed in them that began to peek Ginny's interest. She now wondered if he actually believed his own words. _Does he really see the cottage as our home? Did he actually pick it out for that reason? Or maybe he just never thought of any other man entering these walls?_

The young man quaked in fear. "Sorry Mr. Potter, I had no idea..."

_Did he think I would just kiss his feet?_ Ginny glared at Harry but spoke to the fore mentioned idiot, "We aren't together. He has no right to act this way. You don't have to leave."

The guy tugged Ginny away from Harry, who wisely did not try to stop him. "Gin...he killed Voldemort. I'd face all of your brothers before I would get in the way of that guy. Why didn't you tell me you were involved?"

"Because we're not," she defended. "Harry just doesn't like to share," she murmured glaring at her best friend. "He is my best friend and doesn't like the idea of playing second fiddle."

The idiot turned out to be no idiot. "Or he's a man bidding his time for you and is tired of waiting. I'll see ya. Good luck." With that the young man exiting the front door.

Harry prepared himself for the verbal thrashing he was going to get. Ginny didn't want to take the cottage out of fear of something like this. Harry had violated a sacred rule between them. He had thrown Ginny's poverty in her face. That would not be easily forgiven...but he had to do it to stake his claim on her.

Ginny rounded on Harry in moments, "How dare you! How dare you come into my home, MY HOME...not yours, since you gave it to me, scare off my dates, and have the nerve to act as the injured party."

Harry squared his shoulders, "How dare you Ms. Weasley, decide to end our friendship and budding relationship without...."

"Whatever. Just get out of my house."

"Not on your life...we didn't talk last time. We are going to talk this time...and this time you will listen," Harry ordered.

"Screw you Potter. I'm not one of your groupies you can order about," Ginny growled.

"Could you kindly tell me where this supposed harem is that I run? Cause these unseen masses you keep alluding to are nothing but air as far as I can see."

"I don't need to see them. We both know they exist. Why else would I become your default date?"

Harry snarled, "Because I am an idiot okay! I didn't know how to let myself be with you. Its not like I have had parents to model what a loving couple looks like, have I? My godfather was around for when I was a teen and that's it. My pseudo godfather is a werewolf and therefore refuses to date. The only loving couple I have ever been exposed to is your parents. I don't know this stuff Gin. I don't know how to be with someone I love. I didn't even really know that I could recognize what love was until you and then it was just terrifying. Much simpler to have you close but not too close... I know how to screw up relationships. I don't know how to make them work."

"What the bloody hell, are you blathering on about? You don't love me. If you did I would never have had the chance to invite the guy in because you would have been here on bended knee seeking forgiveness for that 'hump and dump' comment," Ginny yelled.

Harry grit his teeth and huffed a moment before he began to pace. "It was a stupid thing to say okay...I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"You want proof I love you...well fine- Here's the thing you don't know Gin...that no one knows...well maybe Dumbledore, but that is beside the point."

"How bout you get to the point?" she glowered impatiently.

Harry raised an eyebrow but continued. "It was me and Voldemort while you fought Lucius close by... he was loosing to you and paying no heed to his master. Voldie could tell he was going down too. You collapsed in exhaustion after killing Lucius. I called your name as you crumbled and went for you...but he got there first...or would have. He started projecting images into my head of what he was going to do to you...things I haven't let myself think of in two years." Harry clenched his eyes closed.

Ginny reached out to him on instinct. Her hand was warm on his skin.

He began again after a few deep breathes, "Once he threatened you he didn't have a prayer. I just killed him. I didn't curse him. I didn't raise my wand. I didn't say anything out loud even. I just concentrated on him being dead and he was dead. It was like I sent a stream of my magic directly into him and his body overloaded."

Ginny stared wide-eyed at him. She always suspected that Harry had killed Tom with wandless magic but she never knew why.

Harry's gaze was soft on her face, "See Gin, when I was fighting for the world we were pretty evenly matched...neither drawing more power than the other because the desire was the same. But when Voldemort attacked you...beating him...killing him was about you...protecting you...finishing it for you. I wasn't going to let him touch one hair on your head."

"What...What are you saying Harry?"

"I have always been uncomfortable with people saying I saved the world or what not right?" Gin nodded. He sighed, "Well...that's because I didn't save the world. The world had nothing to do with it, except that you are in the world. The destruction of Voldemort.... the extermination of Tom Riddle forever was solely about my love for you and my need to protect you. I didn't do it for the world. I couldn't do it for the world...but I could do it for you."

Ginny's eyes were welled with tears as they flit over Harry's face.

"I love you Ginny. I always have. I always will." Ginny closed her eyes as Harry whispered, "Please stop pushing me away because I have trouble recognizing my emotions."

"Oh Harry," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck letting tears fall steadily.

"Come on Gin. Help a guy out. You know I have no skills with crying females," Harry murmured.

Ginny pulled away and looked Harry in the eye, "Point of reference Potter: Don't bring up old girlfriends during emotionally taxing times. Especially if it is someone your girlfriend has insecurity issues over."

Harry blinked once and then again. "Did you say girlfriend?"

"Caught that did you?"

"Yes... And why would you be insecure?" he asked.

Gin shrugged her shoulders, "She's very beautiful...and was the girl you liked almost the entire time I liked you when we were in school."

Harry cupped her cheek with his hand; "Cho's got nothing on you Ginny. You are my match... not some overly emotional female that is snobby and self centered."

"But she..."

He held her face in both of his hands, "That was a crush...like you had on me when you were younger. You wouldn't go back to that crush for anything would you?"

"No."

"I maybe slow on the uptake, slightly if not severally emotionally stunted, but once my heart is set on something true and pure I am ruthless in pursuing it."

"Then why didn't you call?"

Harry sighed, "I had this moment of bliss Ginny. I had this moment where everything was perfect... where I understood that you made time for me, sometimes at the expense of your family... where I was the real reason you didn't date... where our relationship was the reason your mother settled down about marrying you off because your dad knew that I would come around and take you as my own... where you were kissing me back and I knew what it felt like to be in love for the first time."

Harry shook his head, "But then you pulled away and started accusing me of using you and I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle that you saw me as that selfish of a bastard. It broke my heart... you broke my heart."

By now Ginny was crying again silently. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I was just so scared. I was scared to believe it was real. I didn't want my heart trampled again so I ran."

Harry pulled her into a hug and held her close, "I have missed you so much. I have missed holding you, and petting your hair. I've missed listening to you complain about the hospital and your brothers or my lack of good eating habits." They both laughed a little at that. He turned her face up to him stroking her cheek. "I have missed seeing this face in all states of blush or lack there of. And I have really missed kissing these lips."

"Good," Ginny whispered before pressing her lips to his.

Harry was in heaven again. Ginny's mouth was warm and inviting. They had been waiting for each other for so long that their individual lack of experience showed in clicking teeth, bumping noses, and glasses intentions on each face.

Gin leaned away and chuckled, "I think we are in need of practice."

Harry smiled at the easy manner she was dealing in. "We did okay last time."

"We were acting on instinct," she observed.

"Okay then...my instinct says I should tilt my head this way and kiss your neck," he whispered bestowing little pecks along her very sensitive skin.

"Well my instinct says we're in the wrong venue," Ginny panted and apparated them elsewhere in the cottage... their cottage.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry was breathing heavily on Ginny's bare chest. "I now know why Ron does that with Hermione at every opportunity," Harry murmured in utter amazement while planting little kisses on her chest.

"I agree," Gin murmured squirming at the way their bodies rubbed together, "but I also think us Weasley's are just horny buggers."

Harry chuckled a bit looking up at his love before pivoting a bit reaching for his pants. "I like you that way."

"Of course you do." She stared at his exposed backside while he leaned over the edge of the bed.

"Harry, please don't tell me there is something more interesting than my naked self in your pants," Ginny commented.

"You were quite interested in the contents of my pants not long ago," he said from below.

"Yes of course I was. You were in the bloody things...hiding a lovely package that felt so damn good," she complimented earning her a sincere blush.

Harry leaned up with something in hand, "Well it still had a lovely package in it, but I don't think you will find it to feel that 'damn good' by comparison."

Ginny let her hand be taken and kissed before Harry slipped a ring on her finger. "What's this?" she whispered in almost no voice. He smiled softly at her timid expression. "A very important gift. It was my mother's. I want you to wear it until I can put a proper ring on your finger." He rubbed her left ring finger.

"A proper ring?" she asked very softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah...one that tells the world that you are mine...forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever," he said purposely before interlacing their hands together.

Harry lay over Ginny's naked form kissing her again, resuming their lovemaking, much to her enjoyment.

TBC...

A/N2: All right, one last chapter. Can we say family time? I knew you could. Now repeat after me. I will **REVIEW** Joy's story so she will finish before she goes to California for Christmas. I will **REVIEW** Joy's story and all that rot she wrote after that point. Good. Thanks for your support.


	4. Worth it

Title: Settling the youngest

Author: Joy

A/N: Last chapter. No one cry. I have another series I need to finish before I look at continuing this one. I left it open so I do intend on working on a sequel but we will have to see. No promises.

Everything that happens in this chapter occurs AFTER Ginny receives the ring.

Chapter 4: Worth it

The Burrow was decorated for the holidays in grand array. However a strange light show seemed to be taking place inside. The Weasley family was in a very weird loop of magic. They would be sitting in their own homes, before being apparated to Ginny's for one second, then getting bounced back to their own homes. Eventually each Weasley son ended up over at the Burrow attempting to figure out what was happening. Hermione was brought although she made it clear she didn't want to be involved, especially when the other Weasley men left behind all other wives or girlfriends.

"I don't get..." Ron's sentence was cut off. "It," he finished when they returned. "This is very weird."

"Maybe someone screwed up a spell," Charlie offered.

Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut during the conversation. That however was suspicious since Miss 'Know it all' was never one to not offer her opinions. She continued to knit until the twins rounded on her. "You..."

"Know..."

"Something." They said in tandem.

Hermione looked down. When they blipped out and were returned again, she decided to talk. "Give me a second..." She muttered a few words under her breath and the cycles stopped leaving Hermione Granger Weasley the center of attention.

She bit her lip, "Ya see...I kind of helped Harry locate a ring that had belonged to his mother."

"That dirty double crossing wanker..." Ron began. "Ginny will be heartbroken when she finds out."

"It's for her you dolt," George groaned.

"So...what's going on?" Bill asked from behind.

"We kinda had to pull the ring through time to get it here...which explains why its been missing, but that's not the point. I put a charm on it to bring the family to them when Ginny had decided to be with Harry...always. Harry enchanted it to give them space to be alone for a bit. I told him it wouldn't cancel my spell but he didn't believe me," Hermione growled.

"So..." Ron began.

"So...Gin has received the ring and decided to be with Harry always," Arthur said with a smile. "Yes," Hermione commented. "It was supposed to be a Christmas present. I guess he couldn't wait the last couple days."

"Well it's about bloody time."

"Ronald! Language!" Molly fussed.

"Yes mum." .

"Lets go see the love birds," Ron said quickly and raised his wand.

"Ron...no..." Hermione tried to warn but he had already apparated away.

"This is going to be hysterical," the twins said as one while shaking different boxes under the Christmas tree.

A few moments later Ron arrived looking decidedly sick.

"You okay Ron?" Hermione asked.

"She...she... and he... were... were..."

"What else would they be doing?" Fred asked.

"Picking potatoes?" George finished.

"Thank god he's going to marry her or I would have to kill him now," Ron said sadly.

Hermione smiled, "You heard something?"

"A whole lot of something, yes. I really didn't want to know that much about my sister's love life."

"Marriage honey, marriage. What did you hear about marriage?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly not wanting to think of her daughter being debauched by a man she considered her son.

"He asked. She accepted...it just happened to be during the throws of passion," Ron informed with disgust.

"We still have to kill him," Charlie informed his brothers cracking his knuckles.

"You will do no such thing," Hermione glared. "They have been through enough."

"But 'Mione...she's too young," Fred whined.

"First, only my husband and Harry get away with calling me that... Secondly, as I recall you two were having visits from your girlfriends in your room while you were still at Hogwarts... Therefore younger than Ginny," Hermione stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh really," Molly raised her eyebrow.

Both twins looked terrified for a second. "Hey...you and Ron were going at it at school too," George volleyed.

Molly turned to Hermione who smiled weakly, "That is beside the point."

Arthur chuckled, "You can scare him boys...but that's all. We don't want to have an only child...no matter how much we love Ginny."

"What?" Ron asked.

"If you hurt or kill Harry, Ginny will slaughter you. Leaving me and your brothers' wives widows and Ginny an only child," Hermione stated.

"But luv..." Ron began whispering in her ear with a grimace, "I heard my sister moaning."

"I suppose you are entitled to a bit of terror," Hermione conceded.

"Oh goody," Ron smirked. "Revenge since I will be scarred for life."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later the young couple apparated to the family homestead to find the entire Weasley clan plus Hermione awaiting them, instead of just Arthur and Molly. The intention was for Harry to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage formally.

The family gathering minus them left Harry a bit queasy...in particularly with all the fixed stares he was receiving. The older boys were glaring while Ron was growling about virgins and debauching and other a sundry things. Harry's eyes went wide and looked to Hermione. "It didn't work," he murmured.

"No," the smartest witch of her age said, "It did not work. And my beloved husband was there for your proposal."

Harry and Ginny's eyes bugged out while the Weasley brothers approached 'the boy who lived' slowly to increase the fear factor with wicked grins on their faces.

"Harry...buddy..." Ron began in an almost playful way. "I know I was after you to get together with Gin, but you've permanently damaged my psyche as 'Mione would say. Now I know we have been through a lot together... but after what I heard I'm going to have to kill you."

"Ditto," the other Weasley brothers said in unison.

The youngest Weasley was actually worried until Hermione winked at Ginny who then had to suppress her amusement. They weren't actually going to hurt him...or she would have attacked. Instead she played along to a certain extent. "Harry," Ginny whispered. "Run."

"No problem," he muttered and ran for his life out the back door followed by a series of red haired men.

Hermione and Ginny watched for a bit before the red head asked, "So how long will this go on?"

"They're gonna run him down and collectively throw him in the lake," Hermione replied.

"The lake is frozen," Gin observed.

"While they waited for you two to stop having sex, they cut a whole in the ice for the occasion."

"No death threats?"

"Oh I'm sure...however they know you will kill them if they hurt Harry so it all evens out." Both girls cringed at Harry's shriek at the cold water.

Within minutes Harry was returned soaking wet to Ginny's side, shaking for all he was worth. Harry's long hair was plastered to his forehead with little icicles. Gin removed his glasses and messed with his hair so it was out of his eyes before returning his lens to his face. She muttered warming and drying charms while rubbing his arms. "Still worth it?" she asked quietly with shy eyes.

Harry turned his head with a snap to her. "Are you still worth it?" he whispered unbelieving. Ginny nodded. He smirked, "You are worth everything Gin. I know I haven't given you much reason yet to have complete confidence in my words...but this last little while without you has been the most desperately lonely I have been in years. You became my world without my expressed consent...and now I can't imagine it any other way. If I'm ever a complete wanker for some reason in the next hundred years or so, I want you to remember that you are the reason I could defeat him...you are what ultimately saved the world because my love for you was strong enough to annihilate him...only you."

Ginny let a couple of tears fall before attacking Harry's mouth much to her brothers' discomfort.

"All right boys...it looks like he needs to be cooled off again," Ron surmised.

Ginny turned on her brothers and drew her wand, "Take another step towards my fiancé and you will find yourself constantly frustrated due to your nonexistent bollocks... Now step away from my love."

All the Weasley boys raised their arms in surrender and sauntered away.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's middle. "My angel, my savior, my protector..."

Ginny smirked, "Your bride."

"I like that."

"Me too."

"Valentine's day."

"What?" Gin asked.

"We'll marry on Valentine's day..."

"That fast."

"Bloody hell woman," Harry began. "I'm not gonna be allowed to see you un-chaperoned from now on...no matter what the deed says," he murmured kissing her nose. "I'll be lucky if I'm allowed to kiss you."

"Well then, Valentine's day it is," Ginny whispered and kissed him sweetly.

The Weasleys watched with great hope the soft kiss the couple shared.

Arthur and Molly smiled. Their brood was finally settled...their youngest was safe in the arms of the man she was intended for. And Harry... well... Harry was truly their son at last.

Finite.

A/N2: That's all folks. Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it.

I will work on finishing 'Summer of Discovery' and make more head way on the third installment. I'll see about doing a sequel to this. Planning a Weasley / Potter wedding sounds kinda fun.

Now this is the last chapter so: Please REVIEW! Please REVIEW!


End file.
